This is a single year application for a block travel grant to support expenses for up to ten selected U.S. graduate students and post-doctoral scientists attending the 18th biennial Congress of the International Organization for Mycoplasmology (IOM) in Chianciano Terme, Italy, July 11-16, 2010. This conference is the only regular national or international meeting that focuses specifically on the biology and pathogenesis of the mycoplasmas, which are very small, cell wall-less bacteria important to public health, agriculture, and wildlife. This congress is sponsored by and organized under the direction of the International Organization for Mycoplasmology to provide a forum for the exchange of scientific findings regarding the mycoplasmas, discuss recent research progress, identify areas requiring greater emphasis, set research goals for the next biennium, recognize outstanding achievement in the field, and promote the study of mycoplasmas to young scientists.